Somali Pirate
"Somalia used to be a dumping ground for Russian arms back in the cold war. Anything that goes "boom", you can find in Somalia." - Abdi Ali, Somali Piorate expert on Deadliest Warrior Somali Pirates: Africa's deadly new breed of high-seas hi-jackers who make millions holding merchant ships hostage The Medellin Cartel: Colombia's killer drug lords who built the world's largest cocaine empire WHO IS DEADLIEST?! For short-range weapons, the machete was tested against the grappling hook. The machete cleaved off the arms and severed the throat of a gel torso while the grappling hook ripped into a pig carcass. The edge was given to the machete since the grappling hook wasn't designed to be a weapon. For mid-range weapons, the Mini Uzi was tested against the AK-47. The Mini Uzi emptied an entire clip into two targets inside a car with most of the hits being in the head and neck areas while Abdi Ali, wielding the AK-47, killed two targets at 50yds and two targets at 100yds while riding on a small skiff. The edge was given to the AK-47 for its longer range and firepower. For long-range weapons, the M60 was tested against the PKM against four moving targets. The PKM completed its test in 1m and 43s but jammed once while the M60 jammed twice. The edge was given to the PKM for its higher rate of fire and better mechanical reliability. For explosive weapons, the car bomb was tested against the RPG-7. The Car bomb was tested on the set of an average city street. The resulting explosion was larger then the set itself. The RPG-7 was used against a small house set. While it couldn't deliver the same power as the car bomb, it could be used for repeated fire. The Car Bomb was given the edge for its destructive force. Battle Somali Cartel The battle starts with a group of Somali Pirates approaching a warehouse near pier via motor boat. Inside the warehouse, Pablo Escobar and one of the Medellín Drug Cartel thugs are preparing packages of cocaine while a third member practices swinging his machete and a fourth dances to salsa music while holding an M60 machine gun. Outside, the Somali pirates dock their boat and advance towards the warehouse. The head pirate, armed with an AK-47, and two of his men, armed with a PKM Machine Gun and grappling hook, enter the warehouse while a fourth stays behind, shouldering his RPG-7 rocket launcher. Inside, they see the Cartel men relaxing and Escobar giving one of them a package of cocaine. As the thug goes to put it away, the PKM pirate jumps out and kills him with the machine gun. Escobar, alerted to the gunfire, grabs an Uzi while the dancing thug holds out his M60 machine gun and fires back. In the shadows, the other Cartel thug with the machete tries to sneak up on one of the Somali pirates while they're distracted by the gunfire. The hook pirate spots him as he charges and tries to fight back with his Grappling Hook. He parries the oncoming swing and hits the Cartel thug in his stomach. The thug counters in response by disarming the pirate's hand and then slashing his neck. The lead Somali pirate hears the commotion and turns and kills the Cartel man with his AK-47 with a single shot to the face. The other Cartel henchman continues to fire his M60, but it gets jammed. He drops it and picks up an Uzi. Both he and Pablo Escobar try to make a run for it. The PKM Pirate tries to shoot Escobar, but misses. The head pirate signals for him to run after the remaing Cartel members. Escobar runs down stairs, and turns around when he hears the pirate leader chasing him. The pirate takes cover behind a corner, and the two begin to exchange gunfire. The Somali pirate eventually manages to shoot Escobar in the left shoulder, who falls to the floor and lies motionless. The pirate steps on him as he comes down the stairs and takes his cigar and smokes it in satisfaction. Meanwhile, the other Cartel member climbs up stairs and enters a room. When the other Somali pirate opens the door, the Cartel thug opens fire with his Uzi and kills him. He sneers at the dead body and spits on it. Meanwhile, the head pirate sees a car with cocaine and a bag of money. He gets in the driver's seat and begins honking the horn to get the rocket pirate who chose to stay outside. He hears the horn and makes his way toward the garage. However, the head pirate is unaware that Pablo Escobar, who is behind the car, is still alive. Escobar struggles to get up, but his wounds are so bad that he cannot. He sees the pirate in the car and pulls out a remote . He sets himself up with his remaining strength and looks under the car, where a bomb is situated. Realizing that he has no other options, he presses the button on the remote as the other pirate approaches the garage. The bomb goes off, destroying the car and killing both Escobar and the head pirate while sending the last pirate to the asphalt. The last Cartel member hears the explosion and runs for an exit. The Somali pirate sits up and starts to clean off the debris when he sees the last Cartel member exiting from a door. He stands up and prepares his RPG-7 Rocket Launcher. The Cartel member sees him and desperately tries to go back inside, only to find that the door is locked from the inside and cannot be opened. The pirate fires the rocket, which flies at the Cartel thug and blows up. The remaining pirate roars in victory and walks away. Video Note: This video contains blood and is not for the squimish. Somali Pirate Vs. Medellin Cartel (Win) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2lpVMfcLBM Expert's Opinion The experts deemed that the reason why the Somali Pirates were victorious was due to the reliability of the PKM and the fact that the Medellin Cartel chose weapons that were fear-based instead of battle efficient. Trivia *The pirate using an RPG is the only generic sim combatant whose name is known; we hear the pirate with the AK yelling "Abdullah" to get his attention. This may or may not be to contrast Pablo Escabar on the Medellin Cartel's side. *In the fight, one of the pirates stays on the boat as a getaway driver. He does not take part in the fight at all. The same thing happens with Al Capone. *The Somali Pirates were mentioned in the Back for Blood special as a comparison of pirates of today. Gallery Somali 4.jpg Somali 3.jpg Somali 2.jpg Somali 1.jpg Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors